


Artistic differences

by Trixx_leBella



Series: Космические драбблы (сентябрь 2019) [8]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Aliens, F/M, Gen, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:48:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25377934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trixx_leBella/pseuds/Trixx_leBella
Summary: Сказать кому, что в прогрессивном двадцать третьем веке процветает копирование сцен из древних мюзиклов времён начала двадцатого... Да я и сама не поверила бы.
Series: Космические драбблы (сентябрь 2019) [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1837768
Kudos: 1





	Artistic differences

Художественные предпочтения и ничего кроме.

Только художественные предпочтения.

Звенят, разбиваясь о пол, редкие капли воды. С ними перемежается стук ногтями по столу.

Я познакомилась с Ним в одной из турпоездок. Он был так мил и обходителен, что я сразу всё поняла. Мы решили не тянуть.

Его звали Джейк, по-моему: на его языке имя звучало совершенно неприглядно. Он был архитектором ландшафтов плутоноподобных планет. Его профессия казалась мне особенно интересной... тогда.

Каждый световой день Он улетал на работу — искать вдохновение. А находил Рут, Розмари и Глэдис. Как только такое соглашаются в первую графу паспорта вписать...

Можно сказать, мы порвали из-за художественных предпочтений. Он видел себя практически человеком, землянином... а я знала, что обладатели всех вышеперечисленных имён — всего лишь спутники его родного Плутона.

Художественные предпочтения и ничего кроме. 

Капли воды и перестук ногтей.

Сказать кому, что в прогрессивном двадцать третьем веке процветает копирование сцен из древних мюзиклов времён начала двадцатого...

Да я и сама не поверила бы.


End file.
